


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Hopper, Sexual References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Welcome to 12 Days of Hopper, presented by (the dream that is) @atari-writes and myself! We’ll be alternating posting a story on Tumblr every day up until the 25th December to do with Christmas and all that comes with it.Summary: Hopper is just terrible at hiding presents. You and El don’t mind one bit.





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

* * *

 

 

**3rd December**

“What’s that?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s that down there?”

 

Jim Hopper lifts his head from the back of the couch, his eyes opening, and blinks blearily a couple of times before his gaze follows where you’re pointing. He zeros in on something shiny, peeking out from under the bed.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” A smirk tugs at your lips as you glance over at El, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Yeah, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Hopper’s arm tightens around your shoulders, keeping you against him.

 

Your gaze darts back over to El, your smirk widening. There’s silence… Then, El is out of the armchair and across the room. Suddenly, you’re falling on to your back on the couch as Hopper jumps to his feet and quickly blocks her path, standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

 

Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you blow a few strands of hair out of your eyes and turn your head to look at them. Hopper has both hands on the doorframe and El stands before him, her head tilted right back to look at him.

 

“I want to see.”

 

“No. There’s nothing to see.”

 

“Yes, there is.”

 

“ _No_ , there isn’t.”

 

“Hopper, do you really think we’ll both believe that? Really?” you chime in.

 

He glances between the pair of you, pressing his lips together.

 

“It’s  _nothing_ , all right? Both of you stop bein’ so damn nosy and carry on watchin’ TV.”

 

Taking a step back, continuing to glance between you, Hopper then hastily closes the door, and you can hear him grumbling from the couch, his mutters accompanied by a faint rustling and the sound of a drawer opening. Catching El’s eye as she turns from the door, you both try and muffle your laughter, hands over your mouths.

 

“I can hear you both, you know!”

 

* * *

**5th December**

“… Okay, so why don’t we start with the closet- oh.”

 

Holding the closet doors open, El peering under your arm, you both stare at the small pile of wrapped presents that sit at the back of it, partially hidden by an old suitcase.

 

“… I mean, is he even  _trying_?”

 

You and El look at each other, the corners of your mouths twitching as you both try so hard not to burst into giggles. Then, you hear the Blazer pull up in front of the cabin and you quickly shut the doors, rushing back to the living room area with El and falling onto the couch. Grabbing a magazine from the coffee table, you swiftly recline and open it, starting to read. El has done similarly and sat on the armchair, a book having somehow appeared in her hands.

 

You try to keep as blank an expression as possible as you hear Hopper exit the car and climb the stairs to the front door. When he enters, you lower your arms slightly to look at him and smile.

 

“Hi, baby. That was quick.”

 

“Very funny. I forgot my wallet,” he answers, rooting through the drawers in the small table beside the door.

 

His search unsuccessful, he heads in the direction of the bedroom. However, when he reaches the couch, he leans over the back of it and presses a gentle kiss to your lips, earning a tender smile from you. One corner of his mouth lifts at the sight of it, and he glances over at El, his mouth opening. Then, he pauses.

 

“… Jane, why are you reading upside down?”

 

Her gaze drops back down to her book, having been watching you both, and she quickly turns it the right side up. Hopper’s eyes narrow as they flick back to you. You raise your eyebrows innocently, your shoulders lifting. Straightening up, eyeing you and El, Hopper’s jaw moves slightly but he doesn’t say a word.

 

Resuming his route to the bedroom, he enters and you look over at El, your eyes widening as you lower the magazine.

 

“… Why is the closet door open?”

 

* * *

 

**9th December**

“Jane, could you get me a blanket from the chest, please?”

 

“Okay… Who’s this for?”

 

“What? No,  _no_ , put that back, do  _not_  open it-  _ **Jane**_ …”

 

* * *

 

**12th December**

“… Hop?”

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“… What’s that on top of the bookcase?”

 

“… Do not move.”

 

“What is it, huh?”

 

“Don’t you  _dare_.”

 

“Is it something for me? Huh? You get me a nice little present?”

 

“God  _damn_  it, get your  _ass_  back here, you fuckin’-”

 

“Oh my God, it’s  _heavy_ , what is it, it sounds li- Ga-aaah, put me  _down_ , Hopper!”

 

* * *

 

**19th December**

 

“Hey, can you pick Jane up tomorrow?”

 

“Sure, what time?”

 

“Probably at around noon? There’s some science programme on in the morning her and the boys want to watch.”

 

“Okay.” Hopper tilts his chin down and presses a lingering kiss to the top of your head. You smile softly and sink back a little further against him, your attention focusing back on the TV.

 

At the next advert break, you gently lift his arm from your waist and slide off the couch, grimacing slightly at your stiff joints as you get to your feet.

 

“And where do you think you’re goin’?”

 

“To get a blanket. I’m a little cold.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Yup, you’re just not quite doing the job for me, Hopper.” A smirk lifts your lips as you dodge his hand, his aim your ass, as you move around him.

 

“Mmh, well, you know I can rectify that,” he answers as you head to the bedroom.

 

“Mmhm, I know you can-”

 

“Wait, no, don’t go in there!”

 

“What, why?” You arch an eyebrow, slightly startled, and are about to look over your shoulder when your gaze falls upon a wrapped present on his bedside table. “Ooh, what’s this, huh?”

 

Darting over to it as you hear him swiftly rise off the couch, you grin as you pick it up, gently tipping it to one side to try and hear what’s in it.

 

“No, put that back. Give it to me.”

 

He advances towards you and you quickly climb up on to the bed and over it, stepping down on to the other side and turning to him.

 

“And I wasn’t even trying to find it.” Grazing your teeth over your lower lip as you continue to grin at his expression, you slowly tip the present to the other side. “Is it jewellery?”

 

“Give it to me. Now.”

 

“ _Oh_ , is it that bracelet that I said I like?”

 

Pressing his lips together, Hopper strides around the bed towards you, but you dart up on to it again, taking a few steps back to stand in the middle of it as you raise your eyebrows.

 

“Ah, ah, ah… I get one more guess, okay?”

 

Placing his hands on his hips, Hopper exhales an exasperated breath. “I’ve got a better idea.”

 

“Oh, yea-”

 

His hand suddenly shoots out, grips your calf and pulls. You gasp loudly as you find yourself falling on to your back on the bed, clutching the present to your chest. Then, he’s on top of you, knees either side of your hips. Placing a hand by the side of your head, he exhales again as he gazes down at you, his jaw clenched. Your mouth opens and closes slightly as you stare up at him.

 

“… Is it those gold earrings?”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Hopper moves his other hand to your chest and pulls the present from your grasp. Leaning over, he places it back on the bedside table before positioning the hand on the other side of your head. Catching your lower lip between your teeth, you try to stop a smile, and fail spectacularly.

 

“Guess I’m just gonna have to wait, huh?” you whisper.

 

“Guess you’re just gonna have to wait. In the mean time…” Lowering himself down on to his forearms, he dips his head and brushes his lips up your jawline. “… I’ve got a present for you.”

 

His hand moves down to your leg, sliding under your knee, and lifts it, drawing it over his hip. Your head tilts back as his lips start to press slow, open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

 

“Oh…” you breathe, your eyes falling shut as he rocks his hips forward. “… You really are terrible at hiding them, Jim Hopper.”


End file.
